


Remember me.

by niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, i promise this isn't that sad, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: "Who are you?" He wonders, eyes taking in every little detail of the pic. The messy orange hair, proper of someone who just got out of bed, the oversized t-shirt, his t-shirt, the soft smile on his lips, and the lazy, sleepy brown eyes looking directly at the camera. Directly at him.That's obviously an intimate picture he must have taken, and yet he doesn't have any recollection of when that happened, or who the person is.-Or the one where no one can remember what happened the year before. So Kageyama doesn't remember Hinata at all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	Remember me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one is based on the Writing Prompt: "Imagine a whole year had passed, and no one remembers what happened. People just moved on, knowing the year passed, but not knowing what happened during."

He takes a look at the picture on his phone one more time, frowning his brows as usual. Staring back at him is a picture of a redhead man he doesn't remember at all. Kageyama has probably seen that pic about thirty times by now, looking for a sign, something that brings back the lost memories.

And is left with nothing but a void every single time.

 _"Who are you?"_ He wonders, eyes taking in every little detail in the pic. The messy orange hair, proper of someone who just got out of bed, the oversized t-shirt, _his_ t-shirt, the soft smile on his lips, and the lazy, sleepy brown eyes looking directly at the camera. Directly at _him_.

That's obviously an intimate picture he must have taken, and yet he doesn't have any recollection of when that happened, or who the person is.

"Snap out of it," His roommate interrupts him, handing him a bottle of strawberry milk. "Can't believe you're still hooked on that."

"Hmm," Kageyama murmurs, blocking his phone before sliding it back into his pocket. He takes a sip of milk as he relaxes into the sofa and looks back to his friend. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"What? Not remembering what happened last year?" Suga takes a few seconds to respond, as if he's actually thinking about it, and not like they've had this conversation millions of times before. He shrugs his shoulders. "Of course it does, but it's not like we can do much about it."

 _Of course they can't_. A whole year passed by, and no one, absolutely no one, seemed to remember what on earth happened during that time. As if their memories were erased the moment the new year began.

The confusion that followed the realization everyone forgot a whole year of their lives was like something he had never seen before. It was total chaos, as if people didn't know how to continue with their daily lives anymore.

However, it was now mid-February, and everyone had already accepted the fact those memories were lost. Many people, like his roommate, had made peace with that idea, and simply moved on.

But Kageyama couldn't.

The photo on his phone was solid proof something, _someone_ , important happened last year. How could he simply move past that? He wanted to know who that person was, he needed his memories back.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kageyama replies, taking another sip of milk before continuing. "But I still wished I knew."

Suga nods, his eyes already fixed on the book before him, "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll finally meet the guy."

Kageyama doesn't reply back, but the simple thought of that becoming real is enough to calm him down, if at least for a second.

But that effect is short, and as the weeks pass by, he can't stop thinking about it, his mind constantly drifting to the multiple pictures on his phone of him and that redhaired guy. There are so many, at least forty different pictures.

Pictures of them hanging out in an apartment Kageyama doesn't recognize. Photos of what appears to be a volleyball game they went to see together. Pics Kageyama took of the other guy doing regular stuff like eating ice cream, or walking, or smiling at him in such a fond way his heart skips a beat every time he looks at the pic.

It bothers him, knowing there's someone out there with whom he shared those moments, those smiles, those kisses... And he can't even remember his name. 

Kageyama lets out a tired sigh, pushing his training bag into the locker and closing it, a headache starting to form already. He needs to stop spiralling into those thoughts so often before it goes too far.

He manages to keep it together during practice, tho. After all, those moments are the only ones he seems to be able to put his mind at ease. Focusing only on the ball before him, and his teammates around the court.

However, practice finishes in a blink of an eye, and soon enough he's back at his apartment, a towel around his neck and fresh trousers on as he steps out of the shower, going to grab something quick to eat for dinner.

Suga isn't home today, as he often spends more time at his boyfriend's house than his own, so Kageyama doesn't bother on cooking something, but rather serves himself a bowl of cereal and plumps down on the sofa, pressing play to watch the old recording of their opponent's match. He needs to be as prepared as possible.

But it's not long until his mind is drifting again, phone in his hand, thinking about a way to know more about this guy.

There's no much he can do. He already examined each pic on his phone looking for a clue, an address, _anything_ , and found nothing. No matter how much he wanted to, there's only so much info he could get from his pho-

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ " Kageyama murmurs, a thought forming in his mind.

His finger starts moving quickly across the phone screen, tapping the little green "Text" sign on the bottom, a bunch of messages appearing in front of him.

He slides his finger, eyes frantically reading the names of each chat, waiting to find one he couldn't recognize. He scrolls down, messages from his parents, Suga, Yamaguchi, and his volleyball team being left behind as he keeps searching.

And then he sees it. A chat with someone named " _Hinata_ " appears. Finally, a name he doesn't recognize. Kageyama can feel his chest about to burst out of his body and forces himself to collect his feelings before opening the chat, the last message popping in front of him when he does.

From: **Hinata**

>> Love you too, Kags. See you tomorrow!

That message was sent on the 30 of December, over one and a half months ago. No new ones, no response on his part after that.

His eyes are still fixed on the screen, but his body feels empty, almost hollow. The words " _Love you too_ " echoing in his mind.

Kageyama has had partners before, he even had a long-term boyfriend back in high school. This isn't the first time someone says those words to him, and yet, he feels overwhelmed by reading them.

He comes back to his own and scrolls all the way up to chat, eager to know more, to read more about their interactions. So many times wondering who the person in his photos was, and know he might actually get a clue.

_May 15, 8:30 pm_

From: **Hinata**

>> Oi, this is my number!

>> This is Kageyama right? I saved it alright??

From: **Kageyama**

>> Yeah, this is my number

>> Saved yours already.

The first conversations are kinda awkward, Kageyama admits to himself as he keeps reading. There's no info on how they met, or why they exchanged numbers in the first place. The texts coming and going, and Kageyama notices how they start talking more as the week pass by.

From: **Kageyama**

>> Wanna come over tonight?

>> My roommate left town for the weekend.

From: **Hinata**

>> You sure? We can get together at my place as usual if you want to

>> I can make dinner this time!

From: **Kageyama**

>> You suck at cooking tho.

From: **Hinata**

>> Shut up, idiot

>> Want to see me or not??

From: **Kageyama**

>> Yes.

>> But comer over, it's about time you stay at my place for once. I'll cook dinner this time.

From: **Hinata**

>> But you suck at cooking too, Kags. 

Kageyama smiles, looking fondly at the messages as he keeps on reading them. He can tell Hinata is way more cheerful and energetic than him, since the chat is full of his " _Good morning, Kags!_ " and " _Whatcha doing today?_ " along with multiple pictures of him going through his day, as if he would prefer showing Kageyama what he was doing, rather than telling him.

He found it endearing, really.

On his end, well, Kageyama has never been too good at texting. His responses were almost always delayed, and he definitely talked less than the redhaired guy, keeping his messages short and direct. However, just by looking at the chat, he can tell that didn't bother the other at all. His toned being as excited as ever since the first message.

_August 28, 5:45 pm_

From: **Hinata**

>> I'll be there in 10

From: **Kageyama**

>> Finished up practice already?

>> Want me to come pick you up?

From: **Hinata**

>> Yeah, the practice match was shorter than we expected, we won tho

>> No, I'm nearby and I can walk, y'know?

From: **Kageyama**

>> Still. Got to pick up something to eat before you come over and your Uni is on the way anyways.

>> Wait for me.

From: **Hinata**

>> Bossy as ever, Kags ;)

>> Fine, but hurry up!!

Kageyama instantly sits up straight, his thoughts clouding his head as he tries to connect the dots. This is the first conversation that actually has some important info on this guy, and where he might be.

_Think, think, think..._

There are only two Universities nearby his apartment, the one where he goes to, just about 20 minutes away; and the other one that's literally just around the corner. So close home he could just walk there.

Finally, after months of not having a single clue about this person, he now knows his name, where he might study, and that he plays a sport too. Little by little, the pieces are starting to fall together on their own.

 _What do you study? How old are you? What sports do you play? How did we meet?_ Every time he thinks about Hinata, and how the world had taken all of those memories away from him, his chest grows heavy.

It is only natural to love someone and see that love eventually run to an end, but having that snatched from you, taken away so suddenly, it's something he doesn't know how to deal with.

Kageyama finally catches up to the last couple of messages on his phone. The conversation between the two focusing on their plans for new years eve, and how they'll get together to celebrate.

He reads the last message one more time, the " _I love you too_ " ringing his mind once again. Tobio wishes he could do more than just read those words, he wants to listen to them, he...

Before the thought can completely form, he's already clicking the contact on his phone, dialling Hinata. He holds his breath for a couple of seconds, waiting for the tone to come up.

" _Sorry, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable."_

Kageyama tries a couple more times, getting the same recording every time. Eventually, he gives up, switching the TV off and walking to his room, a bittersweet feeling growing in his chest. Although he finally felt close to Hinata, he is at a dead-end once more.

* * *

The lights are off and the TV is still on, a forgotten movie they were supposed to be watching still playing, but he dozed off multiple times, completely falling asleep at one point. He moves a little, trying to fix his position on the couch when he feels the weight of someone else on top of him.

He looks down to see Hinata's head resting on his chest, his legs interviewed with his, one arm falling to the side. He must have fallen asleep too at one point during the movie. A movie _he_ chose.

Kageyama smiles to himself, running a hand through Hinata's bright orange hair. "Oi, Hinata, wake up."

The man on top of him shuffles a little but doesn't wake up, his weight still fully on Kageyama. He tries again. "Hinata... C'mon, wake up."

Tobio ruffles his hair a little bit more, running the other hand through Hinata's back, successfully sending a shiver down his body and slowly, but surely, waking him up.

"Hmm?" Hinata mumbles, barely moving his face to look up to Kageyama, eyes still half-closed from sleeping. "What... What is it, Kags?"

"We fell asleep," Kageyama says, pushing the hair out of the other's face, "It must be like 11 pm now."

Hinata lets out a little complaint, burying his face in Kageyama's chest again, "So? What's the problem?" He says, tightening his grip on the taller man beneath him. "Just stay the night."

Kageyama takes a moment to consider the offer. It's already late at night, and he doesn't have classes until 2 pm the next day, so the best thing for him would probably to just stay the night there.

Plus, he really doesn't want to move. Kageyama really likes the way Hinata looks so calm on top of him, his body completely relaxed. _One of the few times he's actually quiet_ , Kageyama thinks, as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend half asleep/half awake.

He stretches a hand, grabbing the TV remote to turn it off and tries to accommodate himself back again, throwing an arm around on top of Hinata, as if to lock him as close to him as possible, his legs still intertwined.

"Hinata..."

"Hmm?"

"Hinata, look at me."

The redhead does so, meeting Tobio's gaze for just a few seconds before feeling a soft, tender kiss on his lips. The tingly sensation running through his sleepy body when he realizes Kageyama is kissing him.

"Good night," Kageyama says, half-smiling before turning his head to the side of the couch.

Next thing he knows, he's awake, in his own bed, heart pumping in his chest like crazy, completely alone. The realization he was just dreaming punching him in the gut.

Kageyama sits up straight, running a hand through his hair as he collects his thoughts, the fog of the dream still clouding his brain. This is the first time he has ever dreamed about Hinata, and it felt so... _real_.

It was almost as if he was really there, touching Hinata, feeling the place where their skin met, kissing his soft lips. It was all too real to be just a regular dream. Was it a memory, perhaps? Maybe he was starting to remember things that actually happened?

Kageyama sighs, laying flat on his bed again as he stares at the ceiling. Maybe it was nothing more than just a dream. After all, his mind has been completely taken by Hinata since the moment he discovered those old texts two weeks ago.

But oh, how he wishes that was real.

* * *

"Left, left!"

Kageyama hears their left-wing spiker shouting, running up to the net. In a blink of an eye, Tobio jumps to meet the ball and hold it for just a couple of seconds before making a perfect toss back to his teammate, earning them a score.

"Yuss," Kegayama murmurs, high-fiving his friend.

They're on the second set of their practice match. After winning the first one 25 to 22 things are fired up, and they end up taking the second set as well, winning. They shake hands with the opposite team, thanking them for a good practice before heading towards the locker rooms.

"You're on top of your game today," Kindaichi, their wing spiker says, "That last toss was perfect."

"Hm, yeah... I- thank you." Kageyama replies. He might not show it, but he appreciates when others notice how hard he's been working to improve.

He's already heading to the showers, towel in hand when the team captain calls everyone's attention. "Oi, we're gonna go grab dinner! We'll meet outside of the gym in about twenty minutes, go it?"

"Yes!" Kageyama shouts, along with everyone in the locker room, before heading towards the shower.

His mind has been pretty calm lately. Ever since he had that dream a couple of nights ago, he has had this feeling that things would fall into place by their own. After all, if they found each other once, they can do it twice.

Tobio is one of the last persons to step out of the shower, so the locker room is pretty much empty when he starts to dress, putting on a fresh pair of jeans and a simple black shirt along with a matching jacket. By the time he's walking to the front of the gym, the sun is already setting.

He takes a look down the windows from the second floor, spotting his teammates sitting on the stairs outside the gym, waiting for the rest, and then, a few meters away, he sees something that paralyzes him.

The guy from the pics on his phone, right outside the gym. The orange hair standing out amongst the rest, his face is turned a little bit to the side as he talks to some other person, but Kageyama can swear they look like Hinata. _His_ Hinata.

Kageyama doesn't think twice before flying down the flair of stairs, his breath getting caught in his throat. He needs to get to him, he needs to see him. He runs through the gym's lobby, pushing the front doors a little bit too loud.

"Hey Kage..." He hears someone from his team shout, but he doesn't stop.

When he finally gets out, he can't seem to find Hinata. He was there, just a few minutes ago he was there, right a few meters away from the entrance. Where did he go, where did he...?

"Are you alright?" One of his teammates asks, putting a hand on his shoulders.

Tobio snaps back to reality, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... did you, hmm, did you see a redhead guy standing here just now?"

His friend looks at him with a frowning brow, and Kageyama starts to worry he might think he finally lost it. But then he nods. "Ah, yeah, the kinda short one with red hair? I think he walked off with someone right before you came down," he says, frowning his eyebrows once more, "Why? You know him?"

 _No, I just ran to see if he was the guy from my dreams._ How dumb would he sound if he said that?

Kageyama shakes his head, trying to look as calm as possible. "No, it's just that he looked familiar..." He puts his hands in his pockets and tilts he heads towards the other, "Nevermind, I probably confused them. Shouldn't we return now?"

He keeps thinking about the whole thing even when he's having dinner with his team. Thinking about how his heart seemed to jump when he recognized that orange hair amongst the people, and how everything seemed to go a little bit dull when he couldn't reach him in time.

 _If we found each other once, we can do it twice_. He reminds himself one more time.

* * *

Every now and then, Tobio starts finding out things that lead him one step closer to know more about the relationship he and Hinata had. Like connecting dots together, things start falling into place without him noticing it.

First, it was the old volleyball games tickets he found in the pockets of one of his jackets, the paper already starting to fade. But there were two tickets, and the date matched with the pic he had on his phone.

Then there was the sticky note in one of his notebooks, the phrase " _Have a good day!_ " written over it. And finally, the dreams he has been having almost every day for weeks now. Dreams about him and Hinata that feel more like memories.

He couldn't help it but wake up in such a good mood every time he had those dreams that even his roommate started to notice.

"You're creepy when you wake up like this," Suga says one morning, still grumpy from waking up so early. "Can you be normal like the rest of us and just _not_ be a morning person?"

Kageyama doesn't pay him attention, tho. Finally, it's the first time since this whole mess started that he feels he's in the right direction, that eventually, they would find each other again, and won't forget it this time.

But that feeling starts to die off as the days start passing by, turning into weeks, _into months_ , and Kageyama doesn't get much further than that. Little by little, things start coming back to normal. There aren't any more hidden tickets to found, no sticky notes in random places, and no more dreams.

It's been two months now since Tobio last dreamed about Hinata, although it feels like a lifetime away. 

As much as he tried to avoid it, to cling into the only things he had that reminded him who Hinata was, it got to a point there wasn't anything he could do. He tried, he really did, going as far as visiting the other Uni, the one he thought Hinata went, in the hopes of finding him, and still go nothing in return.

He hated that feeling, as if the one real thing he knew was starting to slip away from his grip. Kageyama tried to fight it, but eventually, he didn't have any other choice to but accept that was it. He's been left with nothing but broken pieces of what it seemed to be a great love, one he would never truly experience.

Kageyama signs, turning his phone off and putting it on the nightstand. It's the first night in months he doesn't re-read the old text from Hinata on his phone before going to sleep. He notices this, and tells himself this is for the best.

It's time to let it go.

* * *

"It's just a little reunion, nothing big."

Kageyama knows what Suga is planning to do, and he appreciates, he really does, but that doesn't mean he won't put up a fight. He understands his roommate is worried about him, since much like everyone else, Suga noticed the sudden change in Tobio's behaviour.

He had gone significantly quieter lately, barely speaking to anyone, barely existing. At first, Tobio himself thought it was just a temporary thing of being broken-hearted about a love you can't even remember, but it's been two weeks now, and he can't get out of that funk.

Not that he's making any effort about it, either. He doesn't know how to fully let go of Hinata, and isn't ready to admit the best thing he ever had won't come back to him, no matter how hard he tries.

So of course, he isn't surprised at all Suga is trying his best to pull him out of it and bringing back to his regular self.

"You just said Bokuto was going, and he isn't even from _our_ volleyball team," Kageyama replies.

Suga makes a weird face at the comment but doesn't give up. "That's not the point. You need to get out of the house..."

"I do. I go to classes every day, I go to prac-" 

Kageyama can feel Suga is no longer playing around when he talks again, voice serious this time. "Don't play with me, Tobio." He lets out a sign, looking at the black-haired in front of him.

"Listen, Suga..."

But his roommate cuts him off immediately. "No, I don't know what's up with you, but you _can't_ continue just going about your day and not really living. So we're going to that reunion, and you're gonna distract yourself for a bit, go it?"

Tobio doesn't respond. He knows Suga is right, but he simply doesn't have the energy to do anything more than studying, playing and eating. 

"Got it?" Suga asks one more time, almost like a warning.

"Got it."

And so he finds himself in a middle of a crowed house, standing with a drink in his hand, once he hasn't even touched since he arrived, visibly uncomfortable by just how many people are there. 

They're in Kenma's house, the only one of his friend group that has a big enough house to welcome everyone. Soft background music playing in the background, being overtaken by the loud conversations happening all around.

 _A little reunion, my ass._ Kageyama thinks as he scans the room for Suga. At some point during the night, his roommate had left him on his own with Bokuto and Akaashi, and although Tobio wouldn't usually mind it, he can't possibly keep on listening to Bokuto rambling on and on about his last match anymore.

"...And so they almost blocked me, but I managed to get a crossed spike right there," His voice catches his attention once more. "It was insane! Right, Akaashi?"

"Yes, Bokuto-San." Akaashi complies, apparently unamused after hearing the same story probably way too many times already, but his voice is still kind towards Bokuto. "How about you, Kageyama? Heard you guys just won a game two days ago?" 

It takes a few seconds for him to register the question, and silently thanks Akaashi for changing the conversation topic. He nods, his attention back to his friends again.

"Ah, yeah, 31 to 28 in the third set." He replies.

Bokuto lets out a small _woah_ , and Akaashi smiles, "Looks like we'll be playing against each other soon, then."

"If we manage to win against Shinjuku, that is." 

"Uh, oh, we had a practice match against them about two weeks ago!" Bokuto jumps in, and so begins to talk way too much once again.

Kageyama listens, trying his very best to stay in the conversation, but loses the battle about two minutes in. The house around him starting to feel heavy, as if the walls are closing in on him, the music and the conversations mixing in, overwhelming his senses. He wants to go home, _now_.

"Excuse me a moment, I'm gonna look for Suga. Be right back." He says, slightly patting Bokuto's shoulder before stepping away.

That wasn't necessarily true, tho. He wasn't planning on getting back, if anything, he would spot Suga and tell him he's heading home. It's been hours now since they've arrived, and he tried his best to loosen up a little and distract himself, his roommate couldn't get mad at him for being ready to leave.

Kageyama gets out of the living room he's been in and looks around for a moment. As big as Kenma's house might be, there are only two places to go, either the kitchen or the backyard. Tobio decides for the later, thinking it's very likely Suga will be there.

He slides through the crowded halls, slipping past a couple of people he recognizes, and some he doesn't, finally reaching the door to the backyard, staying by it a couple of seconds as he scans the place, trying to find the recognizable grey hair of his roommate, but instead encountering a mass of orange hair just a few steps away from him, a loud laugh leaving the man's mouth as he talks with some other person.

His mind seems to completely shut down when he realizes that right there, just about eight steps away, is the man of the pictures. The man he's been dreaming about for months, the man that texted him " _I love you too, Kags_ " is standing right there, amongst the crowed backyard.

Kageyama notices his hands have run completely cold, a breath stuck on his throat, as if he was afraid the scene in front of him would disappear if he moved. It takes him a couple more seconds to process everything before he can even react.

But he doesn't, as much as he wants to, he stands right there. Clutching the drink in his hand. He's been dreaming about this moment for so long, longing for the moment he would finally meet Hinata, and now that he was in front of him, he _coulnd't_ move.

He must look so strange, completely still by the door, but a quick look at Hinata was enough to let him know the other hadn't seen him, being completely absorbed in his conversation to notice the random man staring at him.

Kageyama wants to call out for him, to go there and say hi. But what if Hinata has no recall of him? What if, unlike Kageyama, he didn't have pictures of them on his phone? Didn't have texts? What if he has absolutely no clue who Tobio is? What if...

But Kageyama's thoughts are cut short when he notices Hinata is moving, getting ready to walk towards the opposite door, the one that leads to the street. 

"Hinata!" Kageyama shouts before he can even think about it.

He does it again. His voice rising above the music.

"Hinata!"

There's a heavy feeling in his chest as he watches the orange-haired turn around, a feeling growing in his gut that Hinata won't recognize him at all. He might die, _he's gonna die_ if Hinata actually doesn't know who he is.

But all worries are swooped away the moment their eyes lock, and he sees the way Hinata's expression changes. His eyes growing wider, tender, and his mouth splits open, his brows relaxing. Kageyama can almost sense what's happening through Hinata's head.

He knows, because he's feeling it too. That feeling of finally arriving home.

Hinata moves towards him, closing the breach between them. Kageyama abruptly moves forward too, being now just one step away from Hinata, their eyes never leaving each other. 

"I remember you." Hinata finally says, after what it feels like a lifetime. Voice shaky, soft eyes set on Tobio.

"I... I remember you, too." Kageyama replies, voice almost broken with excitement.

They both left out a nervous laugh, and Tobio's body completely relaxes. The weight he's been carrying for almost half a year completely gone now. There's nothing to worry about anymore, he's done it, he found his home once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you like it <3.


End file.
